Polyushko Polye
by Wrath-Chu
Summary: Bloody Sunday, 1905. The stage is set for Revolution, Russia is torn between his orders from his General and of the little girl in the royal family with the bright smile. Violence warning
1. Bloody Sunday: January 22, 1905

**A/N: **New, short two-part story dealing with Russia and the Russian Revolution.

**History Bio:** _Bloody Sunday; January 22, 1905._  
Bloody Sunday actually started as a demonstration that was organized by the Assembly of Russian Factory and Mill Workers of St. Petersburg, a labor organization patronized initially by police authorities and led by an Orthodox priest, Father Georgy Gapon. Father Gapon along with many factory workers along with their families arrived at the Winter Palace to deliver a petition to Czar Nicolas in an effort to receive better treatment of the poor in Russia.

However, troops were called and shots were fired to disperse the crowd but they would not leave. Shots were then fired into the crowd, with over 100 confirmed dead and even more injured. With rumors of thousands dead from the assault, it planted the seeds for Revolution which in turn leads to the 1912 siege of the palace and the assassination of the Romanov family.

Hetalia or Russia doesn't belong to me, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

The story however, does belong to me. Please R&R, thanks.

* * *

_Polyushko polye  
Polyushko shiroko polye  
Yedut da po polyu gyeroi  
Proshlogo vryemyeni gyeroi_

_St. Petersburg: January 22, 1905_

"With this petition, we will get through to Czar Nicolas. We will finally relieve the children of Russia of the long hours in the factories, better working conditions, and receive the pay that the good God-fearing people of our country that are the backbone of Russia to keep this country great!"

The thunderous, inspiring voice of the Father Gapon reached not only to the ears of the people of St. Petersburg but also to another. The voice rang in the figure of the country's ears, he closed his eyes as he listened to the crowd cheering after the priest's speech. He had his orders from the General, to protect the Winter Palace no matter what the cost.

"You men have your orders. Weapons at the ready!" The voice yelled as the sound of an army of raised and cocking guns that faced the unknowing crowd. Russia knew the workers meant the Czar no harm, but only to bring a petition in a feeble attempt to make their lives easier. He knew the Czar wasn't at the Winter Palace, several of Nicolas's trusted advisors made sure to move the Romanov family to an undisclosed location away from the "rebels."

"Czar Nicolas...The unknowing fool. Living in luxury with his family while his...No..._My_ people live in such squalor. However...I can't allow children who will turn against me at any given time."

Russia's hand rose as the soldier's fingers all in unison pressed against the triggers of their guns behind their leader. With a furrowed brow, he sharply dropped his arm as bullets began to riddle the crowd. Many hit their mark as bodies fell in a crumpled, bloody heap in the snow he hated so much. Terrorized screams penetrated his ears as his men continued to shoot at the crowd as many tried to escape from their lead-filled deaths. His eyes closed after he watched their leader, Father Gapon take a shot between his eyes and fall into the crumpled heap in a pool of his own flock's blood.

He knew many were dead or wounded, but several managed to escape despite his orders from the General to kill all of the rebels. He knew this was not going to be the end of his country's troubles, it was only the beginning of the bloody and violent chapter in his own history.

It was the beginning of Revolution.

_Vyetyer razvyeyet  
Eh, da po zelyenu polyu  
Ih udalyye pyesni  
Proshlogo vryemeni pyesni_


	2. The Siege of the Winter Palace: Feb 1917

**A/N:** This is going to be a three-parter now. ^^; I almost forgot about the siege of the Winter Palace by the Bolsheviks.

**Historical Notes:** The actual February Revolution lasted from February 22nd to March 2nd, with I believe the actual siege occurred on February 27th. The Bolsheviks looted shops near the palace, even with others yelling for them to stop since it belongs to the people. Part of the commentary and references came from an eye-witness account on the siege here at this site: Eyewitnesstohistory. Czar Nicolas formally stepped down from the throne on March 2nd, 1917 thus the Bolsheviks began their planning for the cou ntry and what to do with the Romanov family.

Poor Russia, he is caught between a rock and a hard place. His orders and the Grand Duchess Anastasia.

Hetalia and Russia again does not belong to me, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

The story does however belong to me. Please R&R, and thank you for the reviews thus far!

* * *

_Tolko ostavit  
Im boyevuyu slavu  
I zapylyennuyu dorogu  
Vdap uhodyashuyu dorogu_

**February 1917; Winter Palace, St. Petersburg**

I could feel my dazed gaze remain on the window as what appeared to be a river of black marched toward the palace gates. Amongst the sea of black were pinpricks of orange flames, each with the other side of their bodies being occupied by guns. Butts of guns hit their marks on glass in shops that lined the street near the palace as yelling ringed in my ears from the streets below.

"Comrades! Don't touch anything! Don't take anything! This is the property of the People!"

Property of the people...The property that belongs to my people, or will soon belong to my people. I knew of the plan, of the siege that was soon to come. I was entrusted to remain in the Winter Palace, to watch the Romanovs in an effort to keep the royals at ease as the plan commenced. I felt my eyes close as I felt a slight tug at my coat sleeve, and a quiet, nervous voice begin to speak to me.

"Ivan...What's going on?"

I didn't look back, but I knew my guest was looking out the window as the crowd below broke the gate and stormed into the courtyard. I have to lie. I have my orders from my General to keep the family calm, to ensure everything would be alright. I couldn't look to face of the girl standing next to me, I knew if I did...My part of the plan would be over. I couldn't lie to this certain grand duchess, but...This one time I had to swallow my words...For the plan is at stake.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Grand Duchess. Everything will be just fine, I will do whatever in my power to protect you and your family."

My own words were stoic and rehearsed in case I was confronted with this type of dilemma, when dealing with this particular girl I knew I would have had to rehearse what to say. I felt the lines of my own mouth drop as my comrades below pull the ropes that were tied around the statue of the current Czar, Nicolas II. The statue fell to the stone ground below with a loud crash as out of the corner of my eye watched as the girl press her hands to her mouth out of shock and horror as her petrified eyes widened.

Soon a loud crash echoed through the palace as cries of "Ah, Provocators! Kornilovists! Counter-revolutionists! Murderers of the People!" engulfed the room. I felt myself turn when I heard a strong male voice behind me, dark eyes bore into mine as he began to speak.

"Braginski...Did you have anything to do with this?"

His voice sounded numb, as if incapable to express any type of emotion. I said nothing as men of the Bolshevik army stormed into the room and took hold of the Czar. I don't remember pushing the girl toward the soldiers, but the girl kept crying out to me.

"Ivan! Ivan please! Why are you doing this?! You said you would protect us! You promised you would protect me! We made an unbreakable pact! You betrayed us!"

I felt myself struggling to keep a straight, stoic face as I watched the army drag the Czar and his daughter out of the room.

"I am sorry Citizen Nicholas...You brought this upon yourself and your family. This is for the good of my comrades of the streets...And for Mother Russia."

_Polyushko polye  
Polyushko shiroko polye  
Yedut da po polyu gyeroi  
Proshlogo vryemyeni gyeroi_


End file.
